


Ingratitude

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, M/M, Partnership, Police, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Cops get a lot of abuse from the people they’re trying to protect.





	Ingratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt ‘Gracious / Ungrateful’.
> 
> **Setting:** During the manga.

Being a cop was often a thankless task, catching criminals only to see them walk free again with little more than a slap on the wrist, and that was if a case even got as far as a trial. It was frustrating and infuriating, but Dee and Ryo did their best because the alternative was to give up and resign, and they were way too dedicated to their chosen career to do that.

Still, when they saved someone’s life, was it too much to expect some gratitude? Even just a simple thank you would do, some acknowledgement that their efforts were appreciated.

Last week they’d been called to a club where a young woman was getting savagely beaten up by her boyfriend. Dee and Ryo had pulled him off her and slapped the cuffs on him, and then the girl had scrambled to her feet and socked Dee right in the eye, swearing at him for interfering and screaming at both of them to let her Tony go. She’d refused to press charges against the abusive idiot and had been booked for assaulting a police officer, while her other half had been charged with disturbing the peace. It was a safe bet Tony would be using her as a punching bag again before long, but what could they do?

As if that hadn’t been bad enough, now a guy Dee had rescued a few days earlier was suing him for wilful damage to property. The idiot had been driving drunk and had smashed his car into a wall. He’d been unconscious and bleeding, having not been wearing a seatbelt, and the engine had been smoking, so Dee had smashed the car’s window to get him out while Ryo used their fire extinguisher on the car’s engine. If the vehicle had gone up in a fireball the jerk would’ve been burned alive, but he was pissed about one little smashed window on a car that would probably have to be junked anyway… Also Dee had apparently ripped the asshole’s expensive coat in the process of dragging him to safety.

It sucked! Save a life and get sued. Talk about ungrateful!

Dee knew the lawsuit wouldn’t go anywhere; the moron who’d filed it didn’t have a leg to stand on. He’d been way over the legal limit, and was facing a driving ban not to mention a hefty fine, while Dee had just been doing his job, but that wasn’t the point. Like every other cop in New York, or anywhere else in the free world, he and Ryo regularly risked their lives to protect others and half the time all they got back was abuse. They deserved better. 

The End


End file.
